


Wedding Night

by AdoraIunonem



Category: Olympia Heights (Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Sex, New Fandom, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdoraIunonem/pseuds/AdoraIunonem
Summary: June/Hera and Zach/Zeus reminisce about their past lives as teenagers before Kronos attacked. Takes place after the end of Cult of Kronos.
Relationships: Hera/Zeus, June Herald/Zach Jacobs
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	Wedding Night

Zeus stretched and made his way towards his White House bedroom after sitting at a desk for hours. Living in the White House was pleasant, yes, but it would never compare to his ancient home, Olympus, where smoky incense blanketed the air. Life as President Kingston with Hera, or Olympia, as his first lady brought back their godly duties in the modern world, to continue bettering humanity in a concealed way. He did miss ambrosia in his tea, though. 

Zeus entered his bedroom to see Hera staring at her naked body in the body-length mirror, except it wasn’t exactly her. It was June Herald, her long red hair flowing down to her breasts. Upon seeing her husband, Hera gasped and immediately shapeshifted back to her natural Greek form, with large green eyes like a cow’s and her thick, black hair waving down her back. 

“Hera, what are you doing?” he asked incredulously. 

“Nothing, nothing!” She blushed and looked away, now rubbing her arms out of embarrassment. 

“Hera, why were you looking at your old body?” 

“June, you mean.” 

“Yes, June.” Zeus carefully grabbed her chin to have her look at him. He stared into her eyes that he loved so much. “You can tell me, Hera.” 

She bit her lip and looked down. “I was just thinking about our lives before everything, you know?” He stroked her cheek to tell her to continue. “We were teenagers, and we had so many hopes and dreams for the future. It just felt like we had to give all of that up so fast.” 

“Before we were all kidnapped by Kronos.” 

“Yeah. Do you remember? We had an entire apartment in Gainesville. We were supposed to go to college, and we were going to cook dinner together, and go to classes and everything. You were going to be the quarterback for the Gators...” 

“Yeah, I remember.” He kissed her on the forehead and enveloped her in his arms, hugging her to his chest. “And my father was supposed to pay for a bunch of stuff before he became a puppet for Kronos.” 

“Life was just so carefree before everything happened. I guess I’m just feeling nostalgic. I miss my life as June Herald.” 

“Hey, you can look at her some more if you want. I’ll be Zach with you.” Hera sighed and changed back to her past self, and next to her, Zeus changed back into Zach Jacobs, the high school quarterback of the Olympia Heights Senior High football team. He traced his hands on her waist as they stared into their reflections. 

“I had so many dreams as a little girl. I was gonna go to Harvard, we were going to get married, I was going to be the first lady.” 

“Those things did happen. Well, not the Harvard part.” Zach appeared despondent and looked down. 

“Hey, I don’t regret giving up those Ivy Leagues I got into so I could be with you. Besides, I wouldn’t have been able to go anyways. Imagine how horrible it would’ve been if I was all the way in Cambridge when shit hit the fan.” 

“You would’ve been really close to Minnie.” 

“Yeah, but far from you.” June kissed him tenderly on the lips, her eyes drooping in serenity when she closed them. Zach wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Do you ever wonder... what life would’ve been like if you didn’t take me back in August? Before senior year?” Zach’s body tensed to brace himself for an answer he was scared to hear. 

“Maybe, sometimes... yes.” To reassure him, she looked up to kiss his jaw. “Looking back, it was probably a bit unhealthy to depend on you for my sanity, but I don’t think I’m like that now. I’m happy that we got back together, and I’m really happy that we eloped.” 

Zach hummed against her shoulder then chuckled. “Remember when we told everyone? Dr. Davis almost shit her pants.” 

“We told them, like, a month after we did because everyone was still recovering from Peter’s funeral. We almost forgot we got married.” 

“Yeah, everyone was so shocked. Minnie thought it was stupid, but at least Devon thought it was romantic.” Devon and June never really got along, but the beautiful blonde had the heart to congratulate them on their happily ever after ending to their years-long romance. Devon even almost cried at the Pantheon meeting. Or maybe that was her pregnancy hormones talking. 

“I always knew as a little girl that we were going to get married one day. Just not in high school.” It was true, they were fated to be together, and even their kindergarten selves somehow knew they were meant to be. June sighed. “When our powers were just starting to come out, I never thought this was what my life would turn out to be. All these people I knew since elementary school were destined to be my godly family forever.” 

“Ha, like Devon.” June was always intimidated that Devon’s undeniable beauty and curves would steal Zach away forever, back when he was unfaithful. “Remember when you had that catfight in the middle of the hallway that one time? Haha, it’s kind of funny looking back at it now.” June squinted at him. Uh oh. Maybe that was still a sore spot after all these years. 

“Oh, you mean when you _openly_ flirted with her in front of everyone? _And_ in front of me?” 

“Hey, I didn’t know you were watching!” 

“That doesn’t make it better!” 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry.” He kissed the top of her head, which melted away June’s frustration. Damn him. He could calm her down with just a kiss. “I’m different now. You know that.” 

“Yes, I do.” June laced her fingers into his hand and held it. “Everything was much simpler before we got all our memories back. Remember when we actually cared about school?” June missed listening to Katy Perry or Adele while she did her chemistry homework, or making Zach watch Pretty Little Liars and Teen Wolf with her after school. 

“Well, I would say _you_ cared about school, I was just coasting through it.” 

“Yeah, I did all the work for our projects.” June rolled her eyes. “I kind of miss cooking. And baking. I don’t do it as much now as the first lady.” 

“Oh yeah, you brought those salted caramel pecan cookies at that one Pantheon meeting.” 

“And I made that chocolate turtle cake from scratch. That was one of my best accomplishments.” She smirked and flipped her red hair over her shoulder. She wasn’t always conceited, but when it came to her cooking skills she allowed her confidence to shine a bit. 

Zach huffed. “Which _I_ didn’t get to eat because you made sure to serve everyone before me, and when it got to my turn there wasn’t any left!” 

“Okayyy, well we were broken up at the time and I was still pretty mad at you.” 

“You gave Teddy _two_ slices.” 

“If you want, I can make it for you this weekend. How about that?” June teased him by raising her eyebrow and leaning forward to kiss him on the lips. “My mom taught me how to make it.” She absentmindedly brought up her mother, then immediately frowned. “I miss my mom so much. I wonder if my disappearance really messed her up.” 

“They disowned you, remember? And kicked you out the house.” 

“That was my dad. I like to think my mom still has a soft spot for me. Don’t you miss your mom?” 

“Of course I do. We checked up on our family earlier this year, right? They’re all doing fine.” 

“We don’t know about emotionally.” She looked down, her mood spoiled now. 

Zach traced her belly button with his thumb. He so badly wanted to bring her out of her sadness. “I kind of miss all of us being together, in Olympia Heights. And all of those meetings we had at Dr. Davis’s house.” 

“And Doc, too.” The mention of their beloved mortal friend, Jason Livingstone, brought back a lot of pain when they all watched Kronos murder their friend. At least he was reborn as a young man, who Demeter visited many times. Everyone in the Pantheon felt guilty that he was killed, leaving behind three children without a mother. They all knew that Doc wouldn’t want them to guilt themselves over all these years, but they couldn’t help it. 

“Those meetings could get wild though. We all bickered a lot.” 

June giggled. “You and Nick fought a lot. It could get entertaining sometimes, even though he was pretty annoying.” 

“Hey, you argued with him a lot too. Now _that_ was funny.” 

“Like that one time I threw my Jamba juice at him because he called me a psycho bitch. Which, I think was justified. You can’t call someone a psycho and not expect them to react in a psycho way. I still think it’s a bummer that you didn’t get to see Valerie knee him in the balls,” she chuckled. “He never got along with us, but I do miss him too. He saved us, after all.” 

He nodded but gritted his teeth. His jealous side hated hearing her feel attached to other men. Zach wanted to interject and say that technically _he_ was the one who saved them all, but that was stupid. The just and fair king inside of him was eternally grateful for Nick’s sacrifice. “We can always visit. I know you hate the Underworld, but just to stop by and say hi.” June murmured an “okay” and nuzzled her face into his arm. “Hey, remember our honeymoon?” he asked in hopes to change the subject for a happier one.

“In Savannah?” she smiled. 

“Yeah, Savannah. It sprinkled when the ceremony was done. It was the happiest I have ever been.” 

“Me too. It was the best day ever.” 

“You tore my clothes off too. Couldn’t wait to get me in the sack, could you?” She playfully scoffed and slapped his chest at his comment. 

“Not true!” 

“Ha, you know I’m right. We slept in for the entire week, and every day you couldn’t get enough of me.” She scoffed again and blushed, hiding her face in her hands. “You have to admit, you felt things in your body that you’d never felt before.” His left hand lightly grabbed her haunch and his right hand stayed at her belly button, drumming his fingertips dangerously close to her mons. Before he drank the water of Mnemosyne, Zach only got flashbacks of his ancient honeymoon with Hera in wet dreams, but now that he had all of his memories, he could remember every second of his 300-year-long wedding night. His honeymoon with June obviously could not last that long, but it was just as exhilarating. 

She teased him by gently elbowing his abdomen. “Shut up, you’re making me blush!” Her cheeks were becoming redder by the second. 

Placing his cheek closer against her neck, he hummed. It was convenient that she was already naked. When he first walked in to see her nude body, he felt the familiar tingle in his groin. Now that she was in a lighter mood, perhaps he could act on it. He daintily kissed the corner where her shoulder and neck joined together, and in response June tilted her head to open up her neck and grant access. 

Zach instantly planted his lips on her neck and lightly licked it in a circle while his left hand rubbed her hips and sent soft electric zaps. His right hand slipped down to play with her clitoris. The moment his fingers went into her folds she gasped and moaned, and feeling her thick wetness on his fingertips made Zach groan. He hoisted her up, struggling to keep balance as he felt his blood rush down and make him painfully erect. 

He threw her on the bed, flopping her on the sheets. “Hey!” June feigned offense for a moment, then giggled. Zach giggled back and pinned her down on the bed, sliding down her legs so his mouth was right in front of her crotch. Tonight, they were going to relive their wedding night.


End file.
